1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to connect with another device to perform data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital camera which includes a wireless communication function and is capable of transmitting image data acquired by image capturing to an external device has been known. There are two methods for selecting image data to be transmitted from such a digital camera to an external device. The methods are described below.
One is a method in which image data to be transmitted to the external device is selected at the digital camera side. The other is a method in which image data in the digital camera is released to the external device and image data that the user wants to acquire is selected at the external device side.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-44251 discusses a digital camera which includes both methods and a user can select which method is to be used. However, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-44251, the user is required to select whether to release image data to the public every time the connection is established.